


Marinette le fantôme amical

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Marinette the Friendly Ghost [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Ghost Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Ghosts, Haunted Houses, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Sings, Poor Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Sad Adrien Agreste
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-01 16:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16288094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: When Adrien moves into a new house, he expected it to be the average good old house. A week before Halloween, Adrien decides to play a little Ouija game with his friends in his basement. He never anticipated for there to be an actual ghost-a pretty good-looking one, to be exact.





	1. Ouija Board

It was freezing outside.Adrien quickly turned the keys and clicked open the door, stepping into the living room. It was nearing the end of October, and Adrien had just bought a house there. It had been a week since he'd settled into his new home, with most of the furniture unpacked already. Adrien liked his new home. There was even a swimming pool in the back, but it wasn't like he would be using that a lot in the winter. The previous day, Nino, one of his closest friends, had asked him to tell his other two friends to go to Adrien's house for some good old scary Ouija game fun. Now, Adrien was pretty nervous. He wasn't sure what would happen. He turned, and his three friends were right behind him.

"Surprise, dude! We were waiting near the garage!" Nino called, and invited himself to make himself comfortable on a reddish pink couch. Juleka, who was the more sarcastic of the four, just sat down on a chair and grunted. Rose, the cheerful girl, pranced around the room giggling.

"Well, Adrien? I've got the board! Let's go down!" Rose chirped. The four teens walked down the stairs to the basement. Rose placed the board in the middle of the floor as the other three sat down in a circle around it. Adrien took a deep breath. Shutting off the lights, he enabled Flashlight on his phone to provide some lighting in the dim room. They all put one hand on the pointer as they closed their eyes.

"I don't think this is going to work." Adrien muttered.

"Come on, man! This is only for fun anyways!" Nino argued, rolling his eyes. Just then, a cold breeze seemed to blow through the room. "Hey, Adrien, did you forget to close the windows or something? Let's go turn the lights on." 

Adrien gulped.

 

"M-Ms. Ghost? P-Please s-say something o-or c-come out!" Rose's teeth chattered.

There was suddenly a small flash of light above the Ouija board, and a shadowy figure in the shape of a boy around the four friends' age appeared, floating in the air. It was shrouded with mist, and nobody could see clearly. Rose and Juleka shrieked and jumped up as Alya gasped and scooted away. Adrien stared and gaped at the silhoutte. "Guys, if this is a joke or hologram of some sort, it's not funny! I never intended to-"

The mist began to clear a bit, revealing a semi-transparent teenage girl with black hair and bluebell eyes.She wore 1920s flapper clothes. Adrien's jaw dropped. 

All of them had an expression of disbelief on their face. "Woah. That was cool."

"H-Hi?" Adrien stammered. The ghost turned its head to look at him.

"Who are you"

"I'm Adrien Agreste" Adrien said softly.

"You're going to be here for a while, I see. Probably best if I introduced myself. I'm Marinette Dupain Cheng." The ghost-Marinette-said.

"O-Oh. Nice to meet you...Marinette?" Adrien stuck out a hand, hoping the ghost would understand what a handshake was. It seemed to hesitate for a second, but eventually took Adrien's hand and shook it.

But Adrien screamed.


	2. A Mysterious Ghost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette hasn't been visiting Adrien much often as of late.

*ADRIEN'S POV*

I hadn't seen Marinette since yesterday night. I thought she would come to visit me or something now that we've made contact, but since she literally disappeared into thin air last night, I haven't seen her. I was just sitting on the couch, watching a horror movie while wondering that question when I saw a dim blue light reflecting off the couch's seats. I quickly turned, and there floated Marinette, the angry look on her face that I'd come to realize that I would see often. "Marinette!" I said in mild astonishment.

"What? I was just checking up on what you were doing." Marinette said as she floated over to sit by me. 

"O-Oh." Suddenly a burning question popped into my mind. "Hey, Marinette, is it possible for me to touch you?"

The ghost seemed to think about it. "Usually not. Unless I will for humans to be able to make contact with me, then no. On occasion, when we feel like it, we're able to touch humans, but not the other way around." I stuck out a hand towards her face. Like I had anticipated, my fingers passed through her. Marinette shrugged and looked at my computer. "What are you watching?" I slammed my laptop lid shut. Truth be told, I was searching up results for "How To Get A Ghost To Help You Not Possess You". 

"I've never seen a ghost before!" I stuttered. "D-Don't take it the wrong way!"

"When did I ever mention which way I was going to take that as?" Marinette inquired

"I've never seen a ghost before!" I stuttered. "D-Don't take it the wrong way!"

"When did I ever mention which way I was going to take that as?" Marinette inquired

I blushed as hard as one of the tomato slices on the Italian brothers' pizzas. "I-I just think you're cute, okay? Now let me go." I tried to pull away, but Marinette seemed like she wanted to know more and held me back as I tried to stand up again. I batted at her arms, but my hands just went right through-again. This was NOT fair. I could see a slight smile form on Marinette's lips as she watched me struggle to walk away. She was super adorable when she smiled. I wonder if ghosts could read minds.

"Alright. Happy Halloween, human." Marinette suddenly leaned over and gave me a peck on the cheek.


	3. Ghost Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette accidentally summon ghost kittens in order to cheer Adrien up.

Marinette was reading a book, but when she read it, and the words glowed green bad things happen to her.

"Uh-oh"

"AAAAH!!!"

Marinette heard a scream and go to Adrien's room.

"Marinette What did you do?!"

A ghost kitten playing a yarn much to Adrien's dismay.

"Aw come on!"

Marinette saws a little girl who is talking to her ghost dog.

"Aww"

Marinette heard a music box.

Marinette gasped and whispered "That's it"

Adrien was listening to his mother's music box, but he heard Marinette sing.

"Oh no Marinette"

"Hi Adrien"


End file.
